


Once a Saint, Always a Saint

by Saint_Lexi



Series: Blood In, Blood Out [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Betrayal, Broken Promises, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Lies, Loss, Past Boss/Dex, Past Relationship(s), Self-Hatred, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Lexi/pseuds/Saint_Lexi
Summary: Very few people knew why Cressida was so hard pressed, why she refused to let people get too close, but those that did knew very little and that's the way she planned to keep it.





	Once a Saint, Always a Saint

**Author's Note:**

> Just the start of a SR Fanfic I wrote years ago that I have only just now recovered from the ancient flash drive I had saved it to so sorry in advance if it's trash ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but lmk if you like

Questions and giving answers have never been her forte. She can get answers out of just about anyone, but there is a basis for why she leaves Pierce to do most of the interviews for the Saints. There's a reason reporters have to clear any and all questions through Kinzie and or Shaundi when she _does_ allow interviews. She hates answering their questions, even when she already knows the answer ahead of time, including those that she herself had approved.

She was never fond of people attempting to get to know her and what she had saw as her business. If asked she would claim it's because she didn't care to get close to people. To be fair, it's not the whole truth of it, however. She liked having friends, even enjoyed having them around, but she also had her reasons for distancing herself at times, even when it was the absolute last thing she'd wanted to do.

 _Loss. Betrayal. Lies._ All relationships boiled down to nothing but pain for her. It hurt to let people in and she felt more than her fair share of pain over the years.

Hell, she'd known Dex since they were toddlers, he'd been her best friend and first love, the man she had planned to spend the rest of her life with. She gave him everything, but in the end he sold her out to save his own ass, even sent his goon squad after her. But she somehow found it in her to forgive him for everything he had done, if not for him then for herself, and took the blame upon herself.

She respected Julius, looked up to him even, and his goals in life; then he tried to kill her and set her up as his scapegoat for the explosion. And to think she almost felt sorry for the poor bastard when she put a bullet between his eyes, _almost_. She was her own boss now, and she'd decided it was time to take control of her own life.

And then there was Troy _fucking_ Bradshaw, the man who had infiltrated one of the most dangerous gangs in all of Stilwater, the man who she had never once doubted. She had trusted him with her life and that had been her first mistake. The second was believing all the lies he had told her, his name being one of the very few things that had been true.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, slide on over and read _Shots Fired_. There are currently 2 chapters and the 3rd should be up sometime soon after I'm through with finals


End file.
